


bug collector

by SNAPKON



Series: Furry AU [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Furry, Gavin Reed is spooked, Gen, Gore, RK900 appears for one (1) second, RK900 is named Richard so I make a Dick joke as always, Short One Shot, bodies, furry au, made for Halloween!, police work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNAPKON/pseuds/SNAPKON
Summary: Gavin is sent to investigate an abandoned house.
Series: Furry AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518611
Kudos: 1





	bug collector

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've returned to the D:BH fandom kicking and screaming, so my first work back is of course my beloved Furry AU! Sorry if it isn't that great, it's intended as a Halloween work and I'm already 17 hours into the day!! Had to speedrun haha- but I feel cheated bc it looks longer on Google Docs oof
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoy!

The sky outside was dark and grey with the approaching storm as Gavin Reed drove down the old streets of Michigan's outskirts. The weather outside was just his luck, and he scowled at the thought of having to go out into the coming rain for this call-in.

He stretched his arms as he held the steering wheel, his hidden claws unsheathing themselves as he yawned. Goddamn, he felt so bone tired. Maybe he should ask for a day off? He hadn't taken any sick leave for months now surely.

As he moved closer towards his destination, the car's handsfree began to ring and the caller ID displayed on the console screen, reading as Dick Anderson. Gavin sighed at who it was before answering the call.

"What's up Richard? Miss me already?" he snickered.

"Very funny. But no, there’s been another report added to our current investigation.”

Gavin frowned “Ah. I’ll be back at the station after this little checkup, should take only about half an hour.”

“Alright Detective, I will see you then.” And the android hung up, leaving Gavin back to his drive.

Soon enough he could see the house in the distance, an old, run down structure that gave him a slight sense of dread. This couldn’t be good- the call had stated that there was a group who had taken shelter there that the neighbours hadn’t seen or heard from for weeks- and he angrily asserts to himself that it was too early for spooky shit. 

He parks the car out on the road in front, getting out and looking up at the imposing building. It thoroughly gave him haunted house vibes, the amount of spider webs and bugs covering the porch putting him off from entering. He had to mentally shake himself to start walking, rain beginning to fall as he travelled up the cracked concrete pavement to the door. The wooden boards on the porch creaked under his feet as he entered, and he held his tail low.

Pushing in, he was slammed with the horrid scent of something dead and rotten. It stung his nostrils and he minutely realised that there was a metallic tang to it. What had happened here would not look pretty. The atmosphere inside made Gavin paranoid, so he pulled out his gun for the false safety it gave whenever he held it.

“This is Detective Gavin Reed of the DPD,” he calls out into the house, “is anyone in here?”

There is no reply, which doesn’t at all surprise him. He begins walking through the rooms, trying to find any signs of what might have happened to the supposed group, the awful smell still hanging in the air. He turns a corner and suddenly the smell intensifies, slowly becoming overwhelming as he tries to follow it to its source.

He’s apprehensive as he edges closer, and nearly every bone in his body is yelling at him to turn around so he won’t see whatever horrible thing would be in there. The next room he enters is dim, water occasionally dripping from the damaged ceiling. 

The strong stench of death assaults Gavin’s nose before he can even realise what’s in the space.

Rotting bodies lie on the few couches strewn across the room, each corpse harboring their own chewing of maggots that have eaten away at their flesh, leaving holes in their fur. Splatters of old blood sit by their feet to garnish the stomach turning sight. If he was anyone else, he would have vomited. 

Stepping further into the scene, he notices a baseball bat in the corner and looks back at the bodies- realising their faces have been smashed in. He could recognise 3 canids and 2 ursuss by the shape of their mangled snouts, but the others were too broken to identify.

As soon as Gavin’s inspected the scene and called it in, he hightails it out of the house to take a breather outside. Even with the amount of years he’s had seeing bodies in all different states of decay, this was just fucked. The smell of rot lingers as he stands on the porch, the rain continuing to fall outside as he thinks things over.

He should ask for that day off.


End file.
